guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Unknown
Overview Summary: #Meet your friends in Skyward Reach. #Find Aidan and get a good look at the Mesa. #Return to Jorn Kudebeh for your reward. Obtained from: :Jorn Kudebeh in Augury Rock Requirements: :None Reward: :1000 XP : "Fear Me!" : Winnowing : Zealot's Fire : Chilblains : Arcane Conundrum : Swirling Aura Dialogue: :"Welcome Traveler! It's so exciting to see a group of new people attempt Ascension. One can only hope that you'll fare better than those who've tried in the past, myself included of course! I just spoke to some of your friends and suggested that they go out into Skyward Reach to take a look at the mesa. You should also have a look, and then come back to give me your impressions. I'm recording the impressions of travelers for posterity. :What do you think?" :Accept: "I enjoy sightseeing." :Decline: "I'm no tourist." :When asked about quest: "Meet your friends in Skyward Reach, go have a look at the mesa, and then let me know what you think!" Intermediate Dialogue 1: :Cynn: "Well if it isn't, . We thought you were never going to make it. What kept you?" :Mhenlo: "What Cynn was trying to say, but failing at miserably, is that it is good to see you, ." :Devona: "Aidan has already gone ahead to find us a suitable spot from which to view the mesa. When you are ready, we should all go and find him. We'll lead the way. We've become rather expert at locating Aidan whenever he goes on his little scouting expeditions." Intermediate Dialogue 2: :Aidan: "It's good to see you, friends. I trust the journey was not too harsh? Come, I have something to show you." :Aidan: "Impressive. I assume that completing these trials will open the way for us?" :Cynn: "It had better open the way. I'm not spending any more time than is necessary in this forsaken desert." :Mhenlo: "This must truly be the work of the gods. I can sense the divine energy of the place even at this distance." :Devona: ", why don't you go back and speak with that ghost? We're going to explore the immediate surroundings a bit, but I trust we'll see one another again soon. Until then, may the gods of this place preserve you." Reward Dialogue: :"Yes, the mesa is impressive, isn't it? If only I had been able to reach it... But I'm sure you'll do just fine. You look pretty capable to me. Of course, I've said the same about the last two dozen people that have come through here as well, so what do I know? In any case, I wish you good luck in your trials." Walkthrough Step outside (bring henchmen/your party too!), and just follow Devona, Cynn and Mhenlo on the short walk to a nearby cliff where Aidan is waiting. The cliff allows for a close view of the mesa. Apart from viewing the mesa this quest also introduces you to the Hydra which will be among your tougher enemies in the desert areas. Just kill them and move on. The leaders of the party walk quite slowly and seem quite aggressive towards any Hydra they see. Although they may get killed it won't affect the outcome of your meeting on the top of the cliff. Category:Prophecies quests